Musings
by XxBlaiddxX
Summary: It's night time in the TARDIS. Rose ponders her and the Doctor's relationship. One shot. Very very fluffy. :D Ten/Rose


This was the first little one-shot that I was really, truly proud of. It's just a tiny bit of Ten/Rose fluff. Enjoy!

*****

The night cycle of the TARDIS was on. The lights were dimmed, the whole place in a hushed state.

Rose reflected that it was a rare moment when the Doctor slept, especially when she was still awake. He was lying there, now, on the faded car-seat-couch-thing near the console. Unlimited space, thousands of rooms, and he chose_ that._

He was quite cute lying there, actually. She had taken pity on him and gone back into one of the storage rooms and retrieved a blanket for him. He had mostly pushed it off by now, but it was the thought that counted, right?

She was humming a song she had heard on the planet Monoko- the planet that they were previously on. It had had beautiful, delicate moth-people, gentle as snowflakes. It was a typical song. About loss and life and love. Without realizing it, a tear slipped down her face. She gasped and wiped it off, surprised at herself.

Bed, she thought to herself. That's where I need to be. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she walked to the door to the rest of the TARDIS. She knew the way to her bedroom by heart:

left, right, right, straight 10 paces, right again.

She flicked on the light and hopped into bed. He had a bedroom, too, just down the hall. She'd stayed in it a few nights with him, after he regenerated. She was having nightmares and he let her share his bed. Not that he stayed in it much. Not that anything had.....happened.

He was like...a dad....yet not. She knew they both had un-familial feelings for each other. But it was so _strange!_

She turned off the light and shivered. Her room was cold. It felt so far away from the control room. minutes passed. She laid there, restless. Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside her door. Who knows what could be lurking in the shadows. The place was HUGE! It could have rats the size of Daleks by now, she thought.

Oh well. She was sure there had to be some sort of pest control. Still. Best to be safe. She jumped out of bed and opened her door.

****

Rose curled up in the familiar smelling sheets, drifting off to sleep in the pleasant blankets, hoping to god she'd wake up in time to get out his bed. It's not that she thought she shouldn't be there, but that she'd be rather ashamed if she was caught.

It was absolutely enormous, infinitely bigger than a California King, and in the dark, she didn't even notice The Doctor lying in bed across from her.

****

It was his room. He didn't spend much time in it, except to escape and to sleep. He surveyed his surroundings with a critical eye. it was large, the size of a two-bedroom house, only with just four walls. There was a built-it closet that was spilling over somewhat. It had some hideous clothes and some fashionable ones, depending on what time period you were going for. There were some not-so-famous paintings all over the walls, the lost art of famous painters, gifts from them to him. On the ceiling, glowing faintly, was a holographic to-scale reproduction of the Milky Way Galaxy, perfect in every detail, right down to the last star. It was digitally linked to the TARDIS navigation system so that whatever time and space co-ordenence they were in, it changed the star patterns to fit the time and place (They were three miles out of Edinburgh at present). On the floor were gorgeous ornate persian rugs, and on top of them were mahogany and cherry couches, chairs, and lounges.

The bed was something else. It was the size of most people's living rooms, and the pillows were the size of couches. A huge tinted canopy was hung over it, dimming it it slightly from the rest of the room.

It was so quiet. He slowed down his breathing to listen to the silence, and heard an intake of breath from across the bed. Then there was a soft snoring, and someone turned over.

"Mmbum"

He smiled at the contented noise emanating from his sleeping visitor, and bunched a pillow underneath his head. Closing his eyes, he drifted into the most contented sleep of a long while.

The End


End file.
